Rhino
: "Spider-Man! I'm going to squish you like a bug this time!" : ― Aleksei Sytsevich to Spider-Man Aleksei Sytsevich, also known as the Rhino, is a former Russian mob enforcer. In desperate need of financial help, Sytsevich signed up for a secret Oscorp program headed by Sitwell after he was guaranteed stability for his family. After having an experimental combat suit grafted to his skin, Sytsevich attempted to build a criminal empire by stealing valuable weaponry from businesses and selling them on the black market. He eventually came into conflict with Spider-Man, with their encounter resulting in his defeat and imprisonment at the Raft. Biography Working with Oscorp Becoming the Rhino ]] A former mob enforcer of Russian origin, Aleksei Sytsevich grasped at dreams of easy money, and headed for a short brutal life. With his family in desperate need of financial help, Sytsevich was seduced by promises of wealth and power, and underwent a life-threatening series of chemical and radiation treatments, having an experimental combat suit grafted to his skin. Sytsevich's powerful armour, permanently bonded to his form, was modelled after the hide of a rhinoceros. Oscorp scientist Doctor Sitwell chose this form, both for its visual impact and in recognition of the fact that the rhino was the result of countless generations of evolution towards the ultimate form for armoured assault. He selected Aleksei for his muscular physique and low intelligence, which he believed would ensure his loyalty. Stealing Arsenal 's illegal activities]] Under the watchful eye of Sitwell, Sytsevich attempted to earn his fortune by stealing valuable weaponry from businesses and shipments and selling them on the black market. Over the course of a few weeks, Rhino intercepted shipments from numerous locations around New York, most notably The Bronx, Brookyln, Queens, and Manhattan. One night, he and Oscorp intended to infiltrate into another Manhattan port to steal more weapons, unaware that Spider-Man was watching close by. Duel with Spider-Man ]] After completing the job in Manhattan, Rhino was transported to offsite Oscorp facility situated approximately three hours from New York City. Spider-Man had intercepted the truck and stowed away, planning to confront Sytsevich and his associates. After Rhino demanded his pay, Sitwell assured that he'll get it very soon and observed the armour as it had taken no battle damage and was still very much intact. Spider-Man then revealed himself, attracting Sytsevich's attention, prompting him to charge towards the hero. clash]] While Rhino and Spider-Man fought, Sitwell attempted to make an escape. Eventually, their duel took them outside of the facility, where they took their final stand. Rhino managed to gain the upperhand after Spider-Man ran out of his Synthetic Webbing fluid, and proceeded to beat Parker. Eventually freeing himself, Spider-Man distracted Sytsevich, leading him towards heavy containers which came crashing down on him. Imprisonment In the wake of his defeat, Sytsevich was arrested for his crimes and incarcerated at the Raft. Upon his arrival, the guards attempted to remove the armour that was grafted to his skin, but were ultimately unsuccessful, proving that he was permanently sealed inside Rhino Armour. At the Raft, Rhino would also encounter numerous Spider-Man rogues, including Adrian Toomes. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Sytsevich possesses immense physical strength far exceeding that of a normal human. He is strong enough to rip boulder-sized chunks of concrete out of the ground, and can hurl them dozens if not hundreds of feet. His formidable strength also allows to him to create small but powerful shockwaves by stomping the ground, capable of injuring even the superhumanly durable Spider-Man if he is too close. * Superhuman Speed: Sytsevich has heightened levels of speed which, despite his large size, allows him to run at high velocities. This enables him to cause great harm to his opponents and the surrounding area while charging or ramming. Furthermore, Rhino displays incredible resilience to injury and durability, which makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle. * Superhuman Stamina: Sytsevich's enhanced musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human and generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair his performance. * Superhuman Durability: Even without his suit, Sytsevich's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand high calibre bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights and even light anti-tank weaponry without sustaining injury. The Rhino's costume grants him a high degree of resistance to physical injury. It is highly impervious to damage, able to resist explosions, the impact of small anti-tank weaponry, and extreme temperatures without cracking or melting. It is acid resistant and removable. The suit boosts his strength, features a bulletproof polymer mat rhino-like hide and two horns capable of penetrating 2-inch plate steel. Abilities * Combatant: Though he has had little formal training, the Rhino's sheer strength and resistance to injury render him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He uses street fighting techniques that allow him to make full use of those attributes. Equipment * Rhino Armour: Sytsevich wears an experimental combat suit grafted to his skin, modularly aligned and composed of a thick polymer mat similar in appearance to the skin of an actual rhino. The Rhino's costume grants him a high degree of resistance to physical injury. It is highly impervious to damage, able to resist explosions, the impact of small anti-tank weaponry, and extreme temperatures without cracking or melting. It is acid resistant and removable. The suit boosts his strength, features a bulletproof polymer mat rhino-like hide and two horns capable of penetrating 2-inch plate steel. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Sinister Six Members